Rise x Rebel
by FracturedDolly
Summary: Over 10 years have passed since Gon Freecs took the 287th Hunter Exam, and now a new bunch of hopefuls want to put their strengths to the test just as he did all those years ago. They wish to become... Hunters! (Check 'Before we Begin' for OC Application information! Name will also make sense the further we go in the story!)
1. Lies x and x Slander

I am known as Weish Yoldolo. In short, I'm a 12 year old who hates everyone. Why you ask? Simple. Humans aren't good. Humans are terrible and ruin all that is actually good within this world, and they never feel regret for what they've done. That's something my parents, and the man who killed my father, taught me. If you always have your Ken and En up, no one will get the better of you, and you won't have to show emotion.

I'm just a kid, and already I get the world isn't really all that great. I hadn't even left my house until my dad had his guts splattered on the walls by that man, whose name was apparently Kerry Hildegarde, according to his Hunter License. Up until he came in and killed him, I had no idea how brutal the world could really be. Sure my dad told me stories, but none of them compared to actually seeing someone you care for being brutally murdered by someone- No, _something_ as terrifyingly sadistic as that. His Aura was terrifying, it felt like I was being devoured by him the moment he looked at me with that disgusting grin. He wanted to eat me. That's the only explanation I can come up with for how he looked at me, like a hungry wolf hunting it's prey... The reason something like that didn't kill me? I have no clue. He easily could have if he took down my father.

I hadn't really noticed, but I was staring at the person across from me for what seemed like ever. To them at least. They snapped me out of my trance-like state with a calmingly soft voice, and a gentle pat on my knee. "Hello? Are you alright little girl?" the woman asked. She looked no older then 25, maybe 27 if I'm being rude, her hair flowed perfectly around her face, she obviously knew what looked good on her. And her clothes... They were something I heard NGL survivors wore, bland and baggy. But the smell... the smell is what made them unique. They smelled of flowers and dirt, as if the woman worked as a Florist and grew her own flowers. Her face was just as soft as her voice, with dark blue eyes, thin pink-ish lips, and slanted eyes. She was honestly beautiful.

I lost myself in thought again, and she tapped me. I shook my head, "Sorry. I was thinking." I said, my voice taking on it's usual bored tone. The woman gave me a look that said she was worried about me. As if. "Well, as long as you're okay sweetie," that sickenigly sweet voice was too perfect for it's own good, it would probably get her out of any situation she was put into. _Manipulative_. I'd have to watch out for her during the Exam...

The Exam I'm talking about is the one and only Hunter Exam, where the best of the best put their strengths to the test to become only the most respected of people. Hunters. There are many types of Hunters, and really the only qualification for a type of Hunter to be acknowledged is that you hunt something. If you don't hunt, you're not a Hunter. I have no idea what I'll be hunting when I get my license, but I'll figure it out later. I've got plenty of time.

I turned my head away from her before I started to think too much again, I'd rather not have anyone thinking I'm any type of interested in them. I chose focused on my surroundings, a nice first-class Airship that only a few truely rich people could afford. I'm increasingly lucky that my family was a bunch of hunters who earned more money then any normal person could hope to earn. All the seats were pure white, no stains or rips to be seen anywhere, the floor a sparkling grey marble... Or was that linolium? I can't tell. Not that it matters anyway. And the smell was simple, yet still added to the pristine feel of the Airship. In all honesty, I was the dirtiest person on the ship, as I was wearing a large grey-ish stained sweatshirt, it even had a bit of dried blood still on it from three days prior, a very dirty orange-pink skirt, and muddy white-grey small platform shoes. Not to mention my face was probably really dirty too, if my knees were anything to go off of.

Everyone on the ship that I could see seemed to all be wealthy, and heading in the same direction as myself. They were all hunter hopefuls, but none of them looked as if I needed to worry about them. They would all get crushed anyway, they didn't even know how to use Nen. I could easily just send out a powerful Aura and they'll all faint. Or... Did they really know Nen? Shit- I didn't think of that! They could just be using some type of Zetsu to hide their Aura from me! I can't believe it!

One of the Stuartesses went up to the woman across from me, offering her a bottle of water and a small bag of... Peanuts? Ew. You would think a luxury Airship like this would at least offer more then Peanuts to their passengers. Like maybe actual food? ... Come to think of it-

My stomach cut off my thoughts as it growled. I forgot I haven't eaten since I left Lacgry three days ago, I was too stressed out and terrified to even bother with my human needs... The woman across from me smiled, calling the Stuartess back and asking her for something... I couldn't hear it as she chose to whisper it. I kept my eye's trained on the others around me, the woman wasn't important. I had to analyze the rest, just in case my earlier thoughts were right and someone was using Zetsu.

... Well, no one felt like they were using Zetsu. But you can never be too careful! One of these people could just be really good at seeming like a person who knows jack all about Nen... Crafty bastards. All of them! Every last person here will be out for my blood in only a short time, I have to keep myself alert! No more spacing out!

The woman across from me once again pulls me out of my thoughts with a soft "You can have this- If you're hungry, that is." and pushed a small tray of food at me. It was covered in a round metal top, so the food underneath was a mystery to me... Until I very cautiously pulled off the lid to reveal an absolutely delicious looking steak. Looks even better then what my dad made! I couldn't help but let my mouth water at the sight.

I quickly pulled myself out of gawking at the food, the woman gave me a gentle smile and went back to reading her book. A... Oh jesus it's a porno, no thanks. I turned my head away from her and her... Questionable reading material, swurving the tray with me so I could actually eat. If someone offers you food, you take it, especially when you're broke until the next day(Stupid family card restrictions). I grabbed the fork to my right and dug it into the center of my steak, then brought the entire thing to my mouth. Biting into it was difficult, but not that it really mattered, I was raised in the middle of nowhere after all. You pick up how to feast like an animal in those conditions!

I ended up losing myself in thought for a good few hours again, I have no idea what I was thinking, but whatever. It kept me occupied while the ship finally pulled into Dolle Harbor Airport, docking with a few hiccups here and there, but nothing to worry about, the captain assured us.

As quickly as I got on, I ran off the Airship, already knowing my destination. I ran passed many people, all of them seeming to be wanna-be hunters like myself, and only a few actually knowing Nen. Lucky me that I won't have to deal with too many overpowered barbarians during this test... If... I could find it. I... I have no idea where I'm going!

I stopped just as I was about to hit someone in the back, or push them out of the way, to stare down at my shoes. My revelation left me feeling terrified... I had no idea where I was supposed to go, and I can't possibly find my way by following some random person! I'd have to think fast... Or else I will end up missing the very test I'm putting my life on the line for! _Goddamn stupid HINDSIIIIIIGHT!_

A/N: Sorry it's so short, and ends so... Suddenly! But I'll be changing up the writing style, as I keep going in and out of past/future tense... urg, first person is very hard to write and make sound good... Not just 'I did this, I did that'! Blah, blah! I'll try third person for next chapter, hopefully that'll go better... Oh! Next chapter is also when the OCs start popping in, so if you want to take part in the 299th Hunter Exam, you better get those applications in STAT!


	2. The x Rude x Children

All that fucking work to get just to this point, and I won't even get to see the Exam! Curse hindsight to hell and back, no no! Worse than hell, the fiery pits of my dads bed!

I made all sorts of faces as I thought about just what I'd do to hindsight if it were an actual person, but of course I couldn't exactly tell, I just felt my face contort the more I let myself think. Others around me noticed though, especially the poor sap I just about ran into just a second earlier. He stared at me, a disgusted look on his face, which was enough to draw me out of my little realm of punishment.

I stared back at him as soon as I was able, giving him, hopefully, as dirty of a look he was giving me. Stupid kid, giving me dirty looks shall only end in failure for you! I am the champion of dirty looks after all, my dad told me so every time he made me do something I didn't want to do. Said it was what made me most like my mother.

The kid finally let up, backing away two steps and giving me enough room to breath and calm down. He raised his hand to his hip, glaring at me slightly still, his blue eyes creeped me out... No way in hell someone could have such blue eyes like that! Especially with red hair, tch probably dyed or something. The boy was only a bit taller than myself, maybe an inch at most, but the way he looked at me was enough to make me feel much, much, smaller. His clothing was about as normal as it got for Hunters, a, light purple of all colours, tutrlenecked sweater hybrid, the hood seemed to be attached at the back though... Maybe he was some type of assassin and liked to look stupid while he worked? Ha. I could totally see that- and his shorts, ugh his knees looked worse then mine, completely scarred and scabbed, like he made a living of hurting his poor knees. I couldn't even bring myself to look down any further, his clothes were hideous! And that's coming from the girl who grew up in the middle of _nowhere_.

"What the fuck're you doing, girl?" he spat out, an obviously irritated tone to his voice. I narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms, putting on my best bitchy girl impression. "Ah, excuuuuse me, but I'm pretty sure I'm trying to find the Hunter Exam." I spat back, I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with an asshole like him. He was just some kid in my way. He scoffed at my mention of the exam, turning his head away from me as he did so. "As if some pathetic little kid could possibly pass the exam. I bet you don't even know where it's being held, do you?"

I flinched back, he already knew my weakness! Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIIIT! I needed to keep my cool though, don't let him know you completely screwed up and forgot to check where the Exam was. Play it off like you know what you're doing Weish! Scum like him doesn't deserve to see you freak out. You're a strong girl who can totally kill him if you wanted, he doesn't even know _nen._ Based off his Aura anyway.

I mimicked his movement and turned my head away, pursing my lips to imitate a pout. "I totally know where it is," I lied, keeping my posture as stiff as possible to not give away my thoughts. He saw thought it as he scoffed again, choosing to poke my chest _pretty damn hard. _Scumbag. "You don;t know where it is, it's obvious! Rookie's like you would never pass, not ever." a shit-eating grin grew on his face, as if he somehow thought he was better than me. Oh, I'll show him.

As soon as that grin was in full force, I put on my best Killing Intent Aura, to try and scare him off. It wasn't as scary as, let's say, Kerry Hildegarde, but it works. It was maybe 1/100th of his, only going as far as to say 'I'll gut you' and not 'I'll eat your very soul'. The kid backed up a bit, a small look of surprise washing over him, but as soon as I thought I beat him, he came right back to glare at me. "Ooh, I'm sooo scared of your terrifying killing intent! Hmph..." I finally let the Aura down at his words, just now noticing the others around us had cleared a small circle around us. Oops. I forgot there were people around... Well, not that it matters. They'd all end up dead during the Exam anyway! Or.. In life... I dunno!

I frowned to myself, and re-crossed my arms. This kid was a hard nut to crack, that's for sure.

He glared at me, but still had a small grin on his face, I could just feel the smug bratty-ness radiating off of him. If he knew Nen, I might have been impressed on his Aura control, but he doesn't, so he get's zero compliments from me. "That's pretty cool that you can just turn on that... Aura thingy, I guess. Not as cool as it would be if someone manlier and burlier would do it, but you know. Still pretty decent." the smug just seeping from his voice made me cringe. I really hated people like this kid, it's obvious he's just some brat who thinks he's better than everyone else, and he doesn't realize he's a douchebag. Worst type of person.

I shake my head, not at him, but just to clear myself from thinking too hard about him. I won't have to deal with him for long, as long as I can somehow get the site out of him since he seems to at least know where to find it.

"... Right, right, whatever. You know where the Exam is being held, then? Or are you just bluffing?" I ask, my voice never leaving its bored tone, which is kind of my specialty. He gives me a look that says 'I know what you're trying to do', and I just stare blankly back at him. Stupid brat won't even play alo-

"Yeah, I do. You wanna know where it is, kid?" My thoughts got cut off by his, surprising, offer. I couldn't let down my guard though, this could just be a trap. "Yes, I'd love to know where it is, what do you want though? Obviously someone like you wouldn't just do this for fre-" Once again, I got cut off by him, "Oho, only known you for a minute and already you know oh so much about how I work... Sarcasm and douchebaggery aside, I want you to show me how to use that... Thing you did a second ago," That's it? He wanted me to teach him Nen in exchange for bringing me to the Exam sight? Oh fuck no. Anyone could teach him Nen better than I could, not to mention I don't trust a thing this little shit sa-

FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME I GOT CUT OFF as the woman from earlier runs up to us, waving enthusiastically. As soon as she was next to me, she bent down, her hands going to her knee's and breathing heavily. She pants as she tries to catch her breath long enough to say something. I can't believe I got cut off, again, for this. What kind of story just keeps letting its main character get cu-

"Hahh... S-Sorry f-for interrupt-ting you k-kids!" She pants out, moving one of her hands to my shoulder to steady herself as she tries to stand up straight. I visibly pale as she touches me. Ew. She could have at least asked if I was okay with her touching me. Now I'm pissed at being continuously cut-off, and at her touching me. Fuck everything.

"Mmm... Sorry again! I just had to catch up with you, sweetie. I wanted to ask if you, perhaps, like to team up for the Hunter Exam?" Another request I really wanted to refuse, but at the same time I wanted to accept. It was either her, or the brat. Honestly, I'd prefer Pervert Lady over Brat McDouchebag any day, so, I nodded up at her. Now that I can actually get a good look at her, she's even more gorgeous than she was on the Airship. Her clothes may have been plain, but there were random accents all around them, mostly on her sleeves and the bottom of her ankle-low skirt. She was also a very tall woman, towering over myself and Brat. Disgustingly Pretty was the only way to describe her. Yuck.

She smiled down at me, then looked over at Brat, and she just had to ask a really stupid question. "Would you like to join us as well? You seem to be a strong young man, and the more the merrier, right?" her smile turned sickeningly sweet as soon as she saw Brat take a step back, he wasn't expecting her to offer him to come along too. Neither was I. Apparently beauty like hers makes for an increasingly stupid person. Joy oh joy, I get to be stuck with Brat and Pervert Lady for the entirety of the Exam. Figures I would, I always get the short end of the stick, it's like the writer is out to get me or something.

Brat blinks, but answers the way I expected him to, "... Sure?" confused about why some random woman would ask him to join her and some kid he probably hated with all of his might, even if they only knew each other for three minutes.

Pervert Lady's smile doesn't fade as she claps her hands together, making a high-pitched squeak, of joy apparently, and lowering her hands to grab one of my hands, as well as one of Brat's hands. She bends down to look at us from our height, then says "My name is Creita by the way, children. I'm no rookie to the Exam, so I already know where to go! I just need to know your names to unlock the super power of friendship to further our quest to beat the Exam!". I make a disgusted face, having been pulled just a bit too close to Brat, and he does as well. At least we both agree that being close to one another is gross and should not happen anytime after this.

Brat is the first one to reply to Creita, "O... Kay? Uh, my name is Pasche, I'm not new to the Exam either." his voice falters from its earlier confident/smug voice to one that says he's going through puberty, as it cracks as soon as his name comes out. Ha. Loser.

"... I'm Weish." is all I say, and as soon as I do, I'm being pulled behind Creita to gods know where. Bra- er- Pasche somehow keeps up with her pace, or he knows where she's taking us. All I can really see passed her and him is that they're leading me off of the street into an alleyway... _ALLEYWAY!?_

* * *

A/N: Aahhhh... Guess I caved and decided to use first person again... you guys seem to like it, so why not continue with it? It's better than trying a style that might not even work. That orr... I'm just really bad at third person... :'D I think I'll stick with short chapters, it's easier than long ones, and it means I get them out faster.(I'm kind of really lazy and bad at time management too, so uh oops!)

This is OFFICIALLY the end of acceptance for 299th Examinee's, so no more entries for this arc. The other arcs are still open, or if you a completely unrelated OC you just want to see used, you can send them too. I kinda make OCs that way lmao... /Stares at my two new ones An-He and Han-Bi/ those two are perfect examples~ (BTWBTW! If you want to check out my dA to SEE what my own OCs look like, be sure to check it out, I'll proably end up drawing the OCs I intend on letting live as well, 'cause y;know... I may or may not have fallen in love with a few U/U. it's the same username as my penname)

Hmhmhmmmm! I think I should ask a question every now and again so as to get your input onto what you think should be a thing... Yes! Kinda interactive story telling... Kinda. It won't happen every chapter, as that's just a pain to deal with, but every once in awhile when I'm curious, or stumped I'll add in a questions for you all!

Here's the very first one! What do you think Weish's Nen type is? This is mostly out of curiousity, but I'm also in between a few choices right now...


	3. Just x a little x Rushed

Alleyway did NOT sound good! Not good at all! I struggled slightly against the womans grip, but _damn is she tough._

As I was pulled into the alley, Creita released my hand and looked back at me, her smile still too sweet to be real. "I should have said something, you must be so worried. We have to go this was to pass the first test to make it to the Exam." I gave her a puzzled look... Well as puzzled as I could, kinda hard to pull off when I can't even make most faces other then ones of disgust. She caught on, though, "Oh! Right, sorry! You're new so you don't know about the Two-Choice Quiz! Well, it's just that. A Two-Choice Quiz meant to test the Hunter Hopefuls, like ourselves." Pasche was giving me this absolutely infuriating grin, he still thought he was better then me, while Creita just turned back around to lead us to the location of this 'Two Choice Quiz' or whatever.

I followed her, just behind Pasche, and looked at my surroundings. It seemed like just some normal alleyway to me, nothing special about it... But I still followed the other two, they knew what they were doing... I hope. If they don't and this really is a trap, I'll for sure kill hindsight. For. Sure.

The Alley began getting wider the further in we went, and finally sunlight was touching the ground again. Creita finally stopped, holding up her hand to signal for us to stop behind her. And just as I did stop, an old lady, as well as some questionably dressed people, came out from literally _nowhere. _Needless to say I was utterly confused.

"Exciting..." said the old lady in the middle. Exciting? What's exciting!?

"Exciting..." Seriously, what's exciting?!

"Exciting..." I finally snapped, "What's so exciting!? Just tell us already you damn old bat!" I clutched my head, and looked up, stupid old granny was making me lose my cool! That's not fucking okay!

"EXCITING TWO-CHOICE QUIZ!" she yelled, it seemed as if I was the only one to flinch away at her yell, as if the other two had been expecting it! My face dropped, though, so this was the Quiz they were talking about... Wow. Not all that astounding to be honest. I looked up at Creita, then at Pasche, both of them didn't seemed phased at all. You would think that this would be news to them or something... The curiously dressed people started to pl- WHERE DID THEY GET INSTUMENTS FROM!? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GOING TO QUESTION THIS _AT ALL_?!

Creita waved at the old lady, "Hiya, Grandma. Good to see you again!" the lady smiled at her, raising her head and looking at Creita. "Good to see you as well, I don't have to explain the rules, do I?" she asked, but Creita frowned slightly and shook her head. "I have a rookie with me this time around, I think it best she answer the question rather then myself, or Pasche here!" she smiled again, as did the hag... Is this some type of stupid initiati- Wait no, nevermind. It was an initiation, this is the Hunter Exam, why wouldn't they have something as stupid as this?

"Alright. Young one, please step forward so you may participate in the Exciting two-choice quiz!" I frowned, but followed her order and stepped forward. I shook nervously, what was I supposed to expect? Was it going to be an absolutely terrifying and difficult quiz that made me think twice about being a Hunter? Maybe it was something simple, and I'm freaking out for no reason... Gah! I don't know!

"This will be a single question quiz, and you must choose one or two as your answer. Say anything other then the answer and you'll be disqualified. You'll have five seconds to pick an answer." I gulped as the lady listed off the rules, this was so tense already... If Creita and Pasche passed this before, then I can too! Both of them are idiots, so it shouldn't be all that difficult. "Do you understand?"

I nodded slowly, and still really nervously. No matter how much I re-assured myself, I still felt like my face was gonna explode from how hot it was becoming. The hag smiled, "Good. Here is your question- Your Father and Brother have been kidnapped, you can only save one, which do you save? One for Father, and two for Brother." I froze up, my eye's going kind of wide, and my mouth hanging open slightly. what kind of a question is that?! Having to choose between two people that are supposedly close to me in this scenario, it's just insane. I kept staring at her, and began to sweat more then I was just a second ago. "5"

My head instinctively turned down as I began to think. Father would mean that I'm closer to him, and that he's really important to me, which was a blatant lie. And Brother meant that I at least didn't want to kill him due to sibling rivalry, again a lie. Neither seemed like good answers. "4" I continued to think, staring blankly down. My head started to fizzle as I continued to think... Father's tend to not be the ebst of people, they are more common to abandon their kids, and leave their poor mother to do all the work of raising a child, so it can't be right to save someone who could have left me for dead for all know... Brother... Again, sibling rivalry would likely have me hating him, especially if he was the Father's favourite child... "3" I look up, my face completely red from what I could feel, and I stared at the hag again. So she wasn't about to give me any hints? Fine! I'll figure this out... "2" I clutched my head again, once again looking up to the sky. Father in hell, tell me the answer! "1"

That's it. I lost. I fell backwards onto my butt, my head steaming from how much I had to think. Well, looks like I'm done. I can just kiss the Exam goodbye, and any hope of finding Kerry, it's all lost. "You pass." Seriously, just bury me in my failure, I'm not worth- Wait. What.

Creita behind me clapped her hands in joy and let out a squee, "You passed Weish! Congrats, you figured out the answer to the Quiz! Not many people can do that, you know." I turned my head back, a look of pure hatred making it's way onto my face. Creita continued to smile at me, though, and even Pasche had an amused grin on. "Man I can't believe you had so much trouble with it! That's hilarious!" I glared at him and picked myself up. The answer was to stay quiet... There was no answer! Fucking figures I'd only get that if I felt like I failed.

The old hag got up from her seat to open a door leading to a long dark hallway. Creita and Pasche went in front of me again, neither of them had to take the quiz as they already knew the answer from previous years... Augh, I feel like a completel idiot. I can't even bring myself to look up as I make my way to follow them. Granny stops me before I can go into the door, though.

"You did well. I wish you all the luck in the Exam, young one. I will pray that you pass this year." She smiles up at me, and I give her my own best smile... Which really isn't all that great, and probably looks extremely forced. She lets go of my arm and waves me off as I finally catch up to my 'teamates'.

* * *

It seems like we've been walking for hours! I'm tired, I gotta pee, I'm hungry too! I slouch, still following right behind Creita and Pasche, who seem to not be affected by this ridiculously long walk... I knew I shouldn't have stopped training last year, it made me soft and flabby! I let out an exaushted sigh when Creita finally says something, "Oh! There's the Kiriko house!" without warning she runs off ahead of myself and Pasche to the small log cabin just ahead. Please, don't run Creitaaaa, I don't want to ruuuun.

Pasche runs off too, leaving me by myself, too tired to even try to catch up.

I stop, leaning up against a tree, I really hate exercise... So, so much. Its right up there with hindsight and being cut-off.

When I finally catch my breath, I run up to the house, luckily seeing that Creita and Pasche didn't leave without me. Creita waves from beside a large creture, which I can only assume is a Kiriko. Both her and the Kiriko smile at me, "Weish! You sure took your time getting here. I'd like to introduce Mother," she gestures to the Kiriko beside her, "Father," she shofts to point at the Kiriko next to Pasche, "And Brother and Sister!" She finally gestures to the only two humans, other then myself, Creita and Pasche, in the room. All of them wave at me and ask me to come sit with them. I hesistate, but do so anyway. Can't be too bad, right?

I sit inbetween Creita and 'Mother'. I feel incredibly small in the room, not only because they're all staring at me, but also because I'm t_he_ _shortest person there_. Fuck tall people.

Creita wraps her arm around my shoulders, and I don't flinch like I did before, guess I've already gotten used to her. "We'll be staying here for the night, since it's only been a few days since the Exam began taking Examinee's. If we were to go now, we'd only get there to sit around and not do anything! I remember when my brother and I first took the test, we waited for two days for the exam to begin..." Creita gave a small laugh, as did Mother. "Oh I remember that! That was the year your brother passed, right?" Mother asked over me, and Creita nodded at her. "Yup! Brother passed that year, as well as that one guy, uh... Mulligan!" Creita seemed happy to be able to mention this 'Mulligan', like he was special to her. Mother clapped her furry, clawed hands together in joy, "Mulligan, now there's a name I've been hearing everywhere these days! I remember when he was just a little one who wandered over while following an Examinee!" seemed as though the two women chose to gossip and relive old times, and I was really interested for some reason. No idea why, i guess it's just my inner sneak saying 'HEY LISTEN! GET DIRT ON EVERYONE!'.

I hadn't noticed from looking between the two women, but the boys had all gone off somewhere, I didn't even notice until Mother's ear perked up in the middle of talking about Mulligan more. She turned to look at the door just as it was opened by her husband, "Honey! An Examinee is making their way here!" he said frantically, and mother stood up hastily, leaving myself and Creita to stare and wonder what we should do. Father looked at us, "Ba- Creita, Weish, I'll need you two to do some acting." he said with what looked like a smirk on his face. Oh this wasn't going to be good. I suck at acting. I can't even act like emotions are utterly stupid for more then 3 days!

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I managed to write the first 1,000 or so words in one sitting, but then I stopped to sleep... My muse just didn't come back! And I knew if I didn't get this done today, it wasn;t getting done for another few weeks :( I had more planned, but that'll have to wait until CH4!

Also, more OCs will be popping in during the next part ;0


	4. The x Plague x Begins

Francine closed her eyes. Losing Hunter had hit everyone in the Plague hard, but not as hard as it hit their leader, she loved everyone in her little family, and even the death of someone as new as Hunter made her feel terrible. Francine had too much love in her heart to be apart of the Plague, and she knew this, but yet she didn't stand down from her position. No one was better for the job then her. No one. She made that perfectly clear when she killed the previous leader without using her Nen. Hunter, Fighter, Healer, and Paladin. The one's they'd lost within the passed 6 months, all of them having been killed by vigilanties who wanted nothing to do with the Plague.

It distressed Francine how small her family was becoming, the only one's truly capable were herself, her son, and a man who liked to prey on young children... Needless to say she wasn't very happy with having to admit that they needed new help. She'd have to do something she hasn't had to since she first joined the Plague during her teens. She'd have to reqruit new memebers.

Finally opening her eyes, Francine stood at her full height. All of the members in the room-Sniper, Priest, Scout, and Necro- looked at her, knowing full well that something big was about to happen... Something that would change the Plague, for better or worse.

"Brothers, and Sisters. We're going to round us up some fresh meat." without having to clarify, the entire room filled with cheers, everyone knowing exactly what Francine meant. Francine wasn't about to let her family die out like this, and they all knew it. She was the perfect woman for the job of being...

The Master of the Plague.

* * *

A/N: Snippet of the Monster Plague beginning, as even if we're not there yet, time is still going in the wrold, so it's not all just standing still waiting for the main characters to catch up to it. No, no, the Plague is moving forward and preparing to expand their members, and potentially do something that could change how the world sees them.


	5. Sin x and x Hoshimi

"Hoshimi... The lady said it'd only take two hours, right? it seems like it's been at least five." A tall girl, well built with a small tan, Medium length black hair tied up in a small ponytail, and wearing what goes in contrast with her narrow appearance. Bright colours, alternating as you look further down. Red, Blue, Purple, and lots of Yellow. She sighs when her 'partner' doesn't respond. She has no idea how she ended up traveling with this Hoshimi girl, but she seemed to know what she was talking about earlier. Not so much now that they'd been walking for what seemed like ever.

Sin Ennis was the girls name, a recent refuge of Tranja, a country surrounded by Civil war and general chaos. She wasn't one for having to be kept in the dark like this, it uneased her to no end, and she'd try to ask again, but knew she'd be met with silence for the fifth time. The girl in front of her, leading the way to these 'navigators' was Hoshimi. That's all Sin knew about her. She didn't know anything else, she was a quiet girl, almost as quiet as Sin herself. In truth, Sin had already attempted the Hunter Exam, but last time she had no idea you could take a quiz and be given directions to some navigators! Of course, last year had been a snap until... Well, best not delve into that.

Sin turned her head, looking at the dense forest surrounding them, wondering if this might be an ambush or something. Naw... That's unlikely, she decided. She frowned, her mind going to how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since she arrived in Dolle Harbor, and that was hours and hours ago!

THAT'S IT! She can't take it anymore, she HAS to ask again, and this time, Hoshimi WILL answer her!

Without stopping to think anymore about it, Sin marched up behind Hoshimi, glaring daggers at the back of the smaller girls head, she was aobut to grab her shoulder and turn her around when she heard- "That's a house," come out of her mouth. She immediately looked up to see a wooden cabin with the lights out.

They both approached as quickly as possible, but were met by a terrifying sight.

A young boy with red hair was hung by his arms from the rafters, blood pooling off of him into a puddle. Sin gasped, and Hoshimi took a step back, neither of them knowing what to make of this sight. They heard a noise coming from off to the side- some bushes rustling- and were greated by a man, looking beat up and close to passing out. Hoshimi practically jumped off of the porch to go and help him, worry evident on her face.

"My... My wife and children..." the man mumbled as Hoshimi lifted him up slightly. Sin made her way over just in time to hear, she looked at Hoshimi who seemed like she wasn't about to move an inch until the man was okay again. Sin would have to find whatever did this herself! The poor Navigators, getting attacked now of all times. She frowned, taking off into the direction of the woods where a shadowy figure was flying off. "Hoshimi! I'll be back when I kill this thing!" she called behind her, "O-Okay!" Hoshimi yelled back.

* * *

Just as Sin had somehow gotten turned around in the forest chasing after that... thing, she heard a bush rustling, and out stumbled a small, pale girl. Everything about her being pale, no darkness to be seen. She fell to her knee's crying, blood on her legs, mostly knee's. Sin ran up to her, worry evident on her face, "H-Hey... Are you okay?" the girl didn't respond, only panted, as if she had been running for a long while.

Finally she responded to Sin's question, "M... My Mom a-and Dad... Th... They got taken away!" she yelled through her pants and tears, of course she refused to look up. Sin stared at her for a second, not sure what to do. If she left the girl, who knows what could happen! But... She had other people to help... Gah! This isn't something she's good at.

Sin bit her lip, her face contorting as she thought. She really should have just gone by herself, then none of this would be happening to her. Fuck! Okay, okay, she has to calm down otherwise she'll just end up kicking down a tree.

She looked back down at the little girl, "Hey, would you be okay by yourself? I... I gotta go catch you parents!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short and lame! I decided to try out 3rd person, and it's really difficult to do anything without it sounding really, really repetitive... ugh, I'll go back to 1st person next chapter, so it'll be much, much longer! back to the at least 2000 word count :v


End file.
